Life, A living Madness
by ShiningBlossom
Summary: This is a weird version of Full house and not similar. Ryu and Hanako will be gone for three weeks, that means their rooms will remain empty. Kazune finally has his chance to be with Karin, unless an unexpected guest thinks otherwise.
1. So long Hanako & Ryu! The devil may kiss

I got this idea from my dream, I actually had two dreams in one night.  
I should be finishing TMWLB...

DREAMS  
#1. STICK PEOPLE WAR! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
#2: This fic!

**So I'm like, hmm... why don't I write it instead of dream it XP**

**Ryu and Hanako are also in this story, this chapter, but won't appear a little later on... Swwy Ryu fans...**

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Kamichama Karin! Goes for every chapter... Blah blah blah, and let's go onto the fic!**_

**I should really be doing homework now... SCREW IT! xD**

**Btw, this is not the sequel to TMWLB, got it?  
(TMWLB The many ways love blooms) ficcy thing.  
I just felt like making this, it reminds me of Full House xD**

**Longest author note ever...  
AWESOME!  
I am so bored...**

**OOC NESS!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**Karin was getting her shirt soaked, from the tears of Ryu. This time, for real. Hanako was becoming very inpatient, tapping her foot as if she waited three hours, well actually, she did. Now Hanako grabbed the hood of Ryu over baggy sweater, in the background, fan girls of all sorta were watching how adorable Ryu looks even if he was crying, or the charm of Kazune that made girl's heart beat. "Yo, lazy bum! Get over it, we will only be gone for three freakin weeks!" Ryu refused to let go, if your wondering what's going on... let me tell you...

* * *

_F l a s h b a c k . . ._ **

* * *

**

"There is nothing as great as you..."

"Aww! Your so sweet... flirt with someone else in your own sexist and pathetic life."

Kazune has finally lost it, he knew how stupid he would look if he just hugs Karin and try to tell how he feels, so now he goes with another attempt. Sweet talking. Which really isn't turning out so well due to Karin negativity or frustration on how much he's trying. Hanako was talking with Himeka, ignoring the two 'children.' Ryu didn't have anyone to talk to, so he would secretly have his sulking moment. So, he just wanted to have a little fun.

"Karin, I love you."

"I love you too, Ryu-kun!"

Both of them hugged, they look very stupid and would want to make anyone gag, like it was told before, when they say, "I love you," they mean it mother-son type of way, even though they aren't related or have the same bloodline in anyway. Kazune smacked his forehead, he can never out-sweet like Ryu can, but yet Kazune always think it's real love even though it's not.

"Damn you..."

"Karin! Kazune cursed at me just because I can do better then he can."

Karin giggled, he always does sound like a little child. Ryu eyes glittered, he was crying...not. "Don't mind him, he just a tad bit jealous."

Ryu jumped off and dusted his shoulder with the bored expression back again, "yeah I know, I just like seeing him mad. No hard feeling, ne?"

Ryu patted Kazune back hard, Kazune clenched his fist, Ryu knew the sign it was time to run. Both of them were running, one escaping the other, while the other is trying to kill it's prey. It's like a cheetah and antelope. Then again, both of them are equally fast, so who knows what can happen? Ryu was behind Hanako, she did nothing until he crossed the line.

Messing up a girl's hair...

Hanako looked at her hair, messy... tangled... her eyes look devastated. The flames in her eyes, the evil aura around here, it was creepy.

"THAT'S IT!"

Hanako all this time was carrying a giant stand like but wide pole, it was covered so know one knew what it was. Now it shown, it was like a sarcophagus, she opened it slightly, inside was empty, but on the arms from the inside were razor sharp needle knives, the head is where anyone can put their heads in, it was like a mask except metal-like straps, Hanako taped Ryu as if he was a mummy. Everyone watched, she pushed him in, his face was on the mask, "my friends, this thing you see here is called 'The embracer' I think. You put a body in here, and when you slam the two long arms of this contraption, it will go through the body, with these long pins, where it will him? The eyes, heart, and throat."

"So, your going to kill him?" Kazune asked.

"Violent..." Karin said next.

"The eyes... eww..." Himeka said last.

"GENIUS WORK! IT'S PERFECT!"

Everyone watched as a 17 year old jumped out from the bushes. Green hair with long braided pigtails, large circle shaped glasses, silver top, silver skirt, black shoes.

"Yowh waar?" Ryu said with his voiced muffled by tape, if his voice was clearer it would of been, ''you are?'

"Excuse me rudeness... My name is Yuzuki! I've been following you guy for my boss, he needs two more stars to perform in a TV show."

"So mainly you've been stalking us?" Ryu said, he was out of the embracer oddly enough. And free from the tape...

Yuzuki turn red, when he said it like that, anyone would feel embarrass. "Yes... So, will you, gothic-looking kid, star in the show?" Ryu felt offended, his brow was twitching with anger, he was now officially labeled, "It's Ryu..."

"And you? Anger-issued girl, would star in it also?"

Ryu held her back from attacking, Ryu agreed for both of them, he sighed about the many thoughts about Hanako getting more angrier than usual, but far worse, having to 'cooperate' with her.

* * *

E n d O f F l a s h b a c k . . .

* * *

"No! I don't wanna leave!"

Karin shirt felt soaky, now it showed her skin, she felt cold since the airport was chilly. Hanako tied him up and partially dragged him, Hanako said her goodbyes, and Ryu was still trying to reach out. Karin smiled, she already missed him.

"It's finally quite..." Kazune walked back, he felt relieved, no more hearing his complaints.

**

* * *

**

"Your eyes are as green as fresh vegetables..."

"And your pick up lines are corny as hell."

Kazune really meant to say something stupid, it just popped into his head. Nothing was good on tv, it was boring and lifeless. Karin flipped through the channels, if she found something interesting, she would only watch it for 4 seconds, then, new channel! Kazune poked Karin multiple times, but Karin was hypnotized on the clicking of the button the remote. Kazune pinned Karin on the sofa, Karin did not squirm, nor blush, not yell or scream. She looked at him lifelessly.

"Aww, someone is so dull today..."

Kazune slowly was taking off Karin's top with one hand and crawling under her skirt with his other hand. Karin sighed, "Himeka-chan! Kazune is sexually harassing me!" Himeka ran out of the kitchen with Kazune sitting perfectly still, sweating. Karin just sat still, as if nothing ever happened. Himeka sighed and went back inside the kitchen. A small white bird flew on his head, Kazune slapped his forehead, seems as though the bird as been watching.

"I know, I know. I'll explain later." The bird flew to another room.

* * *

"Bye, come back soon! Lunch will almost be done!" 

Karin and Kazune waved at Himeka. She kicked them both out of the house, just so she can finish up her 'special lunch' for all of them. Karin wasn't stupid like back then, she didn't take this as a 'date,' and never will she. Kazune may say corny things, but now he's not the same. She loves him, but will never say a word.

"Karin... I have to tell you something..."

Or maybe not...

"Yes?"

"I never told anyone this but, I'm really a girl..."

Karin jumped and stared at Kazune, "really?"

"Yes, but I was born in a guy's body..."

Karin turn bright red, all this time, she liked a girl?! Karin head was about to explode, does this mean her rode isn't straight anymore? But curvy...

"Got ya! I was just kidding Karin, lighten up."

Karin smacked his head, well at least she can finally think her rode is back straight.

* * *

Both of them were silent the whole time, Kazune looked down, trying to reach out for her hand. Maybe she won't get mad at him, at least he wasn't trying to sweet talk her, thank lord. Karin turned around quickly as she noticed every single girl looked beautifully dressed, but every one of them had something with Jin's face and autograph. Bracelet, fan, purse, and posters. Kazune noticed, he tapped Karin shoulder as their was a giant line, and a crowded circle. Both of them rushed, what stupid thing could Jin of done to get attention? Wait, Jin being out in public draws attention... 

Kazune held unto Karin's hand since both of them didn't want to be separated, some girl's were aggravating how both of them were pushing. Jin was signing autographs, there was a sign next to him saying "Free kisses. Will be open in one hour." There was a girl on his lap, if you could use any word to describe her it would be, 'whore.'

She had black hair in a high pony tail, her hair was long it reached half of her arms, wearing a see through shirt was her black bra, a small mini skirt, silver dangling earring, black eyes, too many bracelets, long nails, black boots. "Oh Jinny, your too cute." Karin and Kazune was disgusted, she even gave him a pet name.

"Kyoko, I must be the luckiest guy to have someone as beaut- MY GODDESS!"

Jin's love scene ended, he push Kyoko off and hugged Karin tightly, he kissed her in front of all the fan girls who grew quite. Kazune had his mouth open, Karin sighed in her mind, not a shock still. She didn't mind, so she kissed him back, Jin was playing with her tongue, the only thing that made her feel bad was Kazune watching, at least it was pay back for all the times he upset her. They broke apart and you could see salvia on their bottom lip.

_"Eww, never do that again...yuck!"_ Karin thought. 

Jin, Kazune, and Karin left every fan girl mouth wide open and heartbroken.

* * *

Karin punched Jin's cheek, now Kazune felt better, "that's for causing a scene!" 

"Aww come on! You know you enjoyed."

"I wanted to puke...by the way... Jinny? The heck?"

"Don't worry, I'm not cheating on you! I only pick a random girl to repel others away from me, it's every three weeks. I couldn't stand her though, she a brat and loves to bring attention or brag about how great I am, then again. Who wouldn't?"

"Conceded."

"Anyways, me and Karin are going home, I don't know where you will be going..." Kazune was really irritated on how Jin was still following them.

"With you guys! I'm off for three weeks! The only reason I'm here is because Himeka told me, so she invited me. Isn't it great, I'll finally get closer to you, my goddess..."

"Oh joy..."

Kazune and Karin were both weeping on the same sofa, they both missed Ryu and Hanako, both of them were better than Jin staying. Both had suicidal thoughts, or ways to torture Jin so he can get out. From to much thinking, they both fell asleep, Karin on Kazune shoulder, Kazune cheek on her head.

Both of them will be suffering more than they will ever know, later on...

**

* * *

**

**Wanted to make it long, told ya OOCness, and yeah.  
Micchi will soon come up, don't worry.  
Got any idea what I should put here?**

**I did game show... interview... now what?  
Idea's? Anyone?**

**If things are out of place or discontinued, not my fault, somehow the document keeps deleting some things... It's irritating!**


	2. Hormones jumble! Shopping disaster?

**Heh, I did not know these people had a computer here, I could of updated MUCH sooner, but I was kinda lazy...  
Bad me! Bad me!  
-hits herself with a book-  
Never finished the rest of my hw...  
I'm screwed...  
****I bended the muscle on my left foot, can't walk, hurts like hell, and yeah...**

**OOC ness**

* * *

The sunlight was reflected on Karin's eyes, making her wake up, she never really wanted to, but the sun was bothering her. She forced her body to wake up, but something was on her hips, arms. Karin clenched her fist, whoever it was is going to be punched. Karin titled her head, preparing to hit, but stopped when it was her friend, Himeka. She poked her, Himeka face rose, she was pale. "G-g-good mourning..." She stopped talking; she wasn't dead, but asleep. Whoever did this was about to receive pain... 

Karin walked her way to the bathroom, she washed her eyes, brushing and flossed her teeth, she dried her face with a towel. Boy, something in her guts was telling her not to go outside later on, but Karin never listens to that side of her, all she cares about is Ryu and Hanako coming back. Whatever they're doing, is must be better than staying here.

* * *

"Oh really? I bet I can drink water without gulping!" 

"Brother dear... stop being an idiot."

"Okay, cut! I can't stand this anymore! She's my cousin, not sister! And when she says 'idiot ' to me, it's so hurtful..."

Ryu threw the script on the floor, he was angry. At first, both him and Hanako and Ryu had to play lovers, Hanako choked the living life out of the producer to change his mind, then they were about to play freaky-sized animals, with a new producer this time, Ryu took care of it this time since it was a female, he used his fake tears. She quit because he gave a threat and puppy eyes to her. Now, they are playing roles of brother and sister, with a "who knows what gender"-like person.

"Ryu, seriously, deal what we have to do. The faster we do this, the faster we can get home. By the way, I'm really sorry if I'm hurting your feelings..."

"It's alright; I don't mind much when it comes from you."

Both were laughing joyously at one another, the producer clapped his hands and made stupid cheering sound, "that's the kind of brotherly and sisterly love I'm expecting of you two!"

Both titled theirs heads in the producer direction, the very scary flames were in their eyes, "we're cousins..."

"Is it my turn yet?! I'm tired of waiting."

**(I'm really having a lot of OC, but this one actually goes in my pro since he will be more of important character later)**

A boy came in the door, he looked one year older than both of them, if you can describe him anyway, it would be 'lonely'. He had dark blue hair which looked rather gray, it was down and covered most of his face, he had hazel eyes, white shirt black jacket, black ripped jeans and white shoes. He was staring at Ryu, blinking a few times, then he felt his heart beating.

"May I help you?"

"You are?"

"Ryu."

"Kei! It's not your turn; please have a little more patience!" The producer was singing while speaking, which was very disturbing.

Kei ran out of occupied room, Ryu placed one hands on his head, leaving him very dumbfounded. Hanako at first was thinking, it was like calculations, then she smirked and tugged Ryu's arm.

"Ryu, don't you think he kept staring at you, I don't know, because he likes ya!"

"How would you know this, you can't even solve high school problems yet."

"Not in intelligence, dummy, it's just a hunch."

"Either way, I'm not liking a guy… that's just wrong for me…"

**(I wasn't going to put them in this chapter, but I needed something to pause what Karin is doing... you know what! It's hard to tell you in words DX But anyway, I just wanted this to happen after watching Sukisho, might be guyxguy, but it still so cute. Yes, I'm weird. I barely even watch things like that XP Will Ryu have a change of heart? Sorry, you will have to wait a few chapters later.)**

* * *

_"I feel a disturbance..." _Karin thought. 

She walked downstairs, she peeked in the kitchen. She didn't want to be seen, yet. She saw a large amount of food getting quickly consumed. Seems likes the two idiots are having an eating contest, what prize? Everyone should know. Karin didn't know what to do, she can either go in the kitchen to eat and face both of them bothering her, or she can try go outside to eat, even though she doesn't have any money, but at least take a walk.

Walk it was. Karin managed to sneak outside, the breeze was wonderful, the sky couldn't be any bluer, and the flowers are in full bloom. What could possibly make this walk bad?

"Hanazono-san!"

Karin ran for it, she didn't want to deal with another guy. It's already bad enough Jin is living with her, Kazune is acting stupid, Himeka is practically a slave there, and who knows about Shi-chan. Karin looked back, she saw Micchi still following her, well, running after her, with arms wide open, awaiting a hug. Karin ran into a supermarket, unknowingly that is. Karin stomach rumbled, aisle after aisle, was food. Karin cursed in her head an exit the market, but keeping close watch if Micchi is around; nothing.

"I'm so hungry..."

Karin sat on the bench, the sky still looked beautiful as always, if life was always blue skies, birds chirping, and some cute animals roaming around, she wouldn't mind, it would actually perfect. That is, including Jin, Kazune, and Micchi gone, but only for a while. She should get back home, Himeka must be working her life away at this very moment..

* * *

"Everything seems peaceful..." 

She felt scared inside, she wasn't even sure why, maybe that somebody like Jin might pop up, be all mushy on her/lovey-dovey. But it was empty, the whole house. It was sorta creepy. She felt something on her neck, warm but disgust to her. Jin kissing her neck, she raised her fist, and punched somewhere around his face.

There goes his perfect celebrity face, pff, like she cares. Karin stomped her way to her room, maybe there just might be some decensy there, or at least to clear her head of many thoughts that were clouding it. She opened the door, a loud creaking noise was heard, the atmosphere changed, it was the feeling and smell of death.

Himeka.

Himeka was alive, but looked still looked pale. As if the soul wants to escape to the heavens.

"Karin-chan... welcome home..."

"What have those two nitwits done to you?!"

"No need to worry... they just wanted extra food... and having a fight with water balloons... I had to clean up... later, they were messing up everything and I felt like cleaning-" She feel asleep. Karin took a glance at the clock, amazing how time flies; she was gone for two hours. Karin put on her apron; maybe the morons are just hungry. Once again.

_"Really, when will those two stop acting like little children?"_

The kitchen was all empty, not a scarp of ingredients or food, both of them put together means an awfully big appetite.

"Just great! Now I have to go food shopping!"

"Let me come with you!"

Karin turned around, somehow the two people she just wanted to see, popped up. She grabbed their necks; tightly. "Listen up, you two are going to go food shopping, I don't expect you will have any trouble... Jin, you will be wearing a disguise, no matter what, DON'T BRING ANY ATTENTION UPON YOURSELF!"

"Alright..."

"Kazune-kun, don't lose your temper and please watch over him. Make sure both of you won't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Karin gave him the list; Jin was putting on his disguise. Karin felt horrible, she knew something was going to go wrong...

* * *

**There ya have it!  
OMG! Both of them are gonna have a little 'bonding' time.  
What will ever happen?!  
Gotta wait.  
:)**

**_MegamiKarin_  
Thank you for the idea!  
I will use it, somewhere... later on.  
:D**

_Me: My friends, the interviews, it really didn't go so well as my boss says, so that's why he promoted me... the game show, to much violence for our viewers... soon, I might even get fired out my job because of everyone! With the fighting, the name calling, the blood.  
Ryu: Hanako is to blame.  
Me: Shut up! I'm speaking! Anyways, I'M NOW IN COURT DUTY!  
Kazune: You? You couldn't handel us in the interviews, nor in the game shows, what makes you think you can handel court.  
Me: BAILEF! SEND HIM TO THE DUNGEON!  
Kazune: What? Isn't it usually jail, how in the world did you get-  
__-bailef takes Kazune away-  
Me: Anyone else?  
Everyone: Nope!  
Me: Good, court is now in session! Sit your asses down people!  
Karin: Did you go to law school?  
Me: No, my boss told me to take this.  
Me: -phone rings- I'm fired. But I have another job.  
Jin: Which is?  
Me: -hangs up the phone- Awesome, I'm a DIRECTOR! WOOO!  
Karin: Just great, and we will be forced to join in, right?  
Me: Yup! Lights, camera, action!  
Himeka: Where are all the props?  
Me: We don't need any yet, but we will be getting them soon.  
Micchi: The title?  
Me: I'm thinking, "The Idiot's Adventures."  
Jin: Even though it's insulting all of us, it does sound good. Right?  
Everyone: -nods-  
Me: Then it's settle!  
Hanako: Characters?  
Me: Hm, I'll get that to you by tomorrow. And costumes should be here in four days!  
Micchi: But do you have idea's you want to share?  
Me: Not that I can think of... wait! There's going to be one scene of somebody jumping off a plane, crashing to the roof, and will feel a painful impact.  
Karin: Skydiving...?  
Micchi: Isn't that a little to extreme?  
Jin: How about hire stunt devils?  
Me: Nah, so, who wants to be that person?  
Ryu: -comes back with a dougnut and a cup of water in his hand- Yo, what's up?  
Everyone: -gives him the 'stare'-  
Ryu: Uh...  
Micchi: He'll do it!  
Me: Alrighty then, bye bye!  
Ryu: Ryu is doing what?  
Karin: Sorry, but... I'll be there during your painful hours -hugs- I promise.  
Ryu: I'm gonna die?  
Hanako: Finally, maybe I might become more calm.  
Jin: I highly doubt that.  
Hanako: Want me to hurt that complexion of yours?  
Jin: I'm good..._


End file.
